Magical Spells
Magical Spells'' ''are used to perform magic. They can be used to help others do things easier, protect oneself and others, and other things. Before performing magic, a magician or witch must recite the magical words, a different set for both genders (possibly based off of what you identify as, not your biology): *Tinkle Tinkle for the Girls *Giragira (Sparkle) for the Boys Afterwards, the magician or witch must say one of these words (and a command, or just a command, ie "Tinkle Tinkle Rangula! Lamp, move!" or "Giragira, Water, flow!"), which are as follows. Most of them require the user to imagine what they wish to happen. Note: For future editors, please try to use the Japanese spelling until the anime has come to the US, as it has been shown the Japanese spelling is at least canon, in every time the spells are shown in writing, such as when Hallite taught the students Rangula (was written Rangula, not Langura), they are shown how they are spelled. *Tinkle Tinkle, Magical Charm! Winkle Winkle, Jewel Flash!/Giragira, Jewel Flash! - The spell used to enter Jewel Land for the first time, and to transform into one's school uniform/magic clothes in all future uses. The male form is surprisingly shorter, whether this is because Leon, the only male magician shown, is extremely advanced in magic, or the male one is just a fancier version of their normal clothes compared to females getting a new dress, it is unknown, as Leon first wears his actual uniform in Episode 37. Obviously, you do not use Tinkle Tinkle/Giragira before it, as the words are already in the spell. Once you get strong enough, like Leon has, you can skip the beginning, like everyone did entering the Grand Prix in Episode 42. Since the only other male, Nikola, uses his transformation for the first time here, there is no official beginning for the male version. *JUEL - This comes before REA. It is quite obvious it means "Jewel", so why do I mention it? Japanese, and thus Romanji, focus on sounds and syllables. So why is it there? It could be to flesh out the Jewel Pod, since Ruby never clicks it, though it could also be a shortcut to their "Jewelflash", or what Ruby clicks in episode 2 to tell Akari what to do while in the REA in-between space. *REA - A mysterious spell that has gone unpronounced, found only in Ruby's Jewel Pod. Since it is in the Jewel Pod, it may in fact not be a spell at all, but be an acronym for an app that then activates a spell. Ruby's Entrance Acceptance comes to mind. *Lealuna - A magical spell used for dressing up or transformation. This spell is used by Miria in Episode 2. *Leonora - One of the basic spells of the Magical Blue Class Jewelpets, it's a magical spell used for Manipulating objects or bringing a non-living object to life. Leon used this spell in Episode 2. *Rangula - A magical spell used for moving basic objects and returning them to their proper spot. It's also a magic that can restore a broken item into normal like Moldavite's Statue. Like Leonora, this is considered as a spell used by the Magical Blue Class Jewelpets but it can also be casted by a normal Jewelpet as well. *Poppore - One of the basic spells of the Magical Red Class Jewelpets, the spell creates light seeds, which, upon being commanded to ignite, become fire orbs that can light up a dark area and can ricochet through walls. Because of its fire attribute, misusing it can cause gigantic fires, and if it mixes with fresh, outside air, it can become a living fire spirit (possibly because of the shift of temperature or air freshness, not actually the air itself) *Landeav - A spell that can make someone grow in size. Sara used this spell in Episode 5. To use it, one must wish to grow. *Lenore - A spell that opens doors and special passageways. Sara first used this spell in Episode 5. In Episode 14, it is also used to open the Time Trip Gate. *Loccodaula - A spell that can make someone shrink in size. Sara used this spell in Episode 5. Much like it's counterpart, Landeav, one must wish to shrink for ti to work. *Noiwaku Leib - A spell that can soften someone's fear. Everyone in the Magic Academy used this spell during Episode 6. *Reniarm - One of the basic spells of the Magical Green Class Jewelpets, it's a spell that can makes flowers and plants bloom. Akari used this spell in Episode 7 to see the flowers that bloom once every 1000 years in Jewel Land. *Ding Dong Bell - A spell that restores the Bells of the Magic Academy to its original state. Akari used this spell in Episode 8 after she read the note Judy left to her 12 years ago. *Elebore - A spell that can cast lightning and thunder to someone. Considered as a Magic Spell only used by Magical Red Class Jewelpets even though it has a lightning attribute (Probably because lightning and fire are generally classed together, and they don't exactly have a Magical Yellow Class). Sara first used this spell in Episode 9. *Rillitt - A spell that can transform someone into someone else, though it is usually practiced by turning into someone related to the caster, for example Akari's father. However, the spell does not change ones voice. The spell can be used by Magical Green Class Jewelpets to get out/into some situations. Akari fully used this spell in Episode 11 to get into her father's office unnoticed, then to buy Ruby, Garnet, Labra, and Sango something to eat by turning into the president of the company. *Ropepera - Resulted in several of Akira's thrown out doodles to come to life. I'm-A-Pen accidentally used this in Episode 12 when trying to create an amazing comic as he was supposed to. Because of this, it is unknown what this spell or the one below it was supposed to be, however, it is possible to deduce that it may have been Ropepara, due to how similar the symbols are between a, e, and i. This spell, the spell under it, and most likely the actual spell and any other variations require the user to write the symbols for it, then say the spell. *Ropepira - A magic that can make someone enter inside the cartoon world. I'm-A-Pen used this in Episode 12 to take Akari, Ruby and Labra inside the Manga they created, however, he claims it was a misspelling. *Leonora Uiga - An improved version of the Leonora magic spell. It can create anything the caster wishes for. Marianne created an arrow to make Leon fall in love with her in episode 16. *Lularoito - A spell that can make someone say what the castor wants, which is said afterwards, ie "Gurira Gurira Lularoito! Say Thank you!". Nicolas used this spell in Episode 18, but the witch of the cave was immune, and simply psyched him out and said "Thank shoe". *Lumulashka - A magic spell that can duplicate an object or a person. This spell is used by Sara in Episode 5 and later by Titana in Episode 19. *Libeandalu - A magic spell that can manipulate the weather and preventing it for becoming worse. The spell is considered a spell used by Magical Black Class Jewelpets. Tametorin and Toristein used this spell in Episode 20 and later by Akari on the same episode. *Motolela - A magic spell that can switch people's souls back to their respective bodies. It was accidentally used in Episode 21 by Moldavite and this spell needs access to special chemicals while casting. *Lankizaruku - A magic spell that calms down someone who is enraged with anger. Everyone used this spell in Episode 22. Category:Jewelpet Tinkle Category:Magic